Bin Switch
by Hiro Konobu
Summary: UPDATE Ch. 3: Even more Randomness ensues when the Bin switched people try to adjust to the other's lives...in this last chapter.
1. Stereotypical Device

Bin Switch

Chapter 1: Stereotypical Device

By Hiro Konobu

"I Hiro Konobu Only own this fic and my fanfic Radio station Radio Hiro, this evil writer's block and this experiment in bin body switching."

(The story starts off with Deep Blue talking to Kish about a new plan to defeat the mews)

"Hello Kish."

"…Uh hello Deep Blue why do you need me, and why aren't you talking with big words as of usual?"

"Well Kish this is a Hiro Konobu fic…"

"Not bad, said the typical phrase in the first act, but anyway what's the true reason you need me?"

"Ok the real reason we need you is that our scientists have found a way to switch the bodies of those troublesome mews."

"Well that's good though is there anything I should know about this device Deep Blue?"

"What do you mean Kish?"

"Like if it has any other purposes, it's name, and why it was called that."

"Well…it hasn't been tested, it can make julienne fries, it's called the "Daikatana" and it was called that cause we forced our scientists to play that game till they got the machine done right."

"Wow forcing them to play "Daikatana" was cold…very cold, if it was my choice it would have been E.T., but that's your decision, and I accept it."

"Glad you do and if you're curious about that game you mentioned were forcing the scientists to play it after one of them gave me back talk."

"Anything else you do to the scientists after that?"

"Nope I thought that playing E.T. was punishment enough for them, though I also have...no that's just even worse."

"What do you mean?"

"See I was thinking about subjecting them to either the author's earlier fic works, inject them with evil mew DNA or make them play a sports game."

"I'd say sports game Deep Blue."

"Yeah but now gather up the other aliens we want the "Daikatana" to work."

(Deep Blue hands Kish the "Daikatana" at this point, which is revealed to be just like Kish's Tonfa.)

"One more question."

"What is it Kish?"

"I saw images from that game…shouldn't it be a Katana rather than an upgraded version of my Tonfa?"

(Now Deep Blue pulls out a copy of a Daikatana game magazine and looks at and is steamed that the scientists got lazy.)

"Kish thank you for pointing that out, now I have cuss out the scientists for screwing up the design."

(Now Deep Blue begins to fade from view as Kish goes to talk with his alien comrades)

"So let me get this straight Kish, Deep Blue gave you a body switch device called the "Daikatana"…why was it even called that?"

"Well to make the story short Deep Blue punished his scientists with a bad game called Daikatana, and it got called that because he forced his scientists to play while they were developing this body switch device."

"That was cold…very cold…"

"My thoughts exactly."

"Say why did Deep Blue make a body switch device anyway?"

"He thought we could try a confusing switch body strategy…I just think he wanted an excuse for his scientists to play bad games…" As Kish shakes his head at his statement.

"Maybe Deep Blue just needs a hobby."

"He probably does need one soon, by the way where's Pie at anyway?"

"Oh he's just watching TV and somehow listening to our conversation at the same time."

"Taruto, I wonder how Pie can do that?"

"Well I don't know Kish…still I don't think anyone knows about Pie."

"Say Pie we need to do some business down on Earth he said all three of us have to do so."

(Now he gets up and then decides to go with since he doesn't have a choice in the matter)

"Okay I'll go besides I predict a 94.57 percent chance of success."

(As all three of the Aliens get ready to go and execute their plan we skip to the mews during a days work)

"I wonder why Ryou would have us work on this very beautiful Saturday?"

"Well maybe because we couldn't get Ryou's riddle correct Ichigo."

"Say Lettuce what was it again?"

"I think was a riddle about dimes…I don't know exactly Ichigo."

(Just then out of nowhere Pudding comes out of nowhere with her attempt on remembering the riddle sort of…)

"I remember that it had deal with space aliens and trees. Na No Da."

"No Pudding I don't think that was it though I think had to deal with some rich person, or was about curiosity killing the cat, no…truthfully I don't know, Zakuro do you know what was the riddle?"

"Mint I'll be honest I really don't know what the riddle was that he mentioned was."

(Now a couple minutes pass as they're trying to figure out the riddle that was mentioned then Ryou comes out and then tells them what the riddle was)

"You know girls the riddle was this, "In the spring I look happy, dressed in a bright array. In summer more clothing I wear. But when colder it grows, I fling off my clothes, and in winter quite naked I appear. _What am I?_" But still all of you didn't figure it out before today but I could let you have the rest of the day off if you can guess this riddle correctly, and I'll even come with you."

"Hmm…Lettuce you want this one?"

"Sure Ichigo I'm guessing that's a tree."

"…You're right…Keiichiro come out here for a second."

"You needed me Ryou?"

"Yes I do" Ryou pulls Keiichiro to the back for a bit. "Keiichiro do you know any riddles to stump these girls?"

"Of course I do but I my riddles don't always stump a person however…why do you need a riddle…oh wait you already said it."

"Yes I did now I want you to say your riddle and stump those mews into still working for the day."

(Now as Ryou, and Keiichiro begin to go back out into the part of the café the girls are talking about something)

"So Lettuce how were you able to guess that riddle Ryou used?"

"I looked it up in a book in had at home yesterday after work Ichigo."

"Lettuce I didn't know you could be that clever."

"Truthfully I've always wanted to do that."

"Yeah and since we guessed Ryou's riddle he said that he'd go anywhere with us so that means…were all going shopping."

(Now Ryou, and Keiichiro come back Keiichiro slaps another riddle down but for some reason…Pudding knew this one and now Keiichiro was forced to come along as well since his riddle was guessed so easily, and obviously Ryou and Keiichiro are angry at each other for this little incident...at the mall holding all of the girls bags...stupid long ass explanations.)

"You know I still can't believe that your riddle was guessed so easily."

"Yeah well I just wanted to come out and say hello to the girls, but nooo you wanted me to stump them with a riddle that was easily figured out."

"Look do you want me hurt you Keiichiro do you!"

"Bring it Ryou!"

(But before Ryou and Keiichiro could get started in the fighting the girls come back and stop the fight)

"Look maybe you two just need to chill for a while let's just go back to the café."

"Lettuce you're right it really isn't worth it to bet up Ryou for no reason whatsoever anyway."

"Same to you Keiichiro."

"Let's just go home before something else happens…I mean it's not like were expecting a Spanish Inquisition."

(Okay I think most of know what happens when that line comes up…because Kish says that classic line all dressed in attire from that same shows sketch.)

"Nobody expects Spanish Inquisition!"

(Everyone has face fallen to the ground when he says that, though his alien affiliates did not fall down)

"Kish everyone is still confused by that statement, shoot the "Daikatana" now!"

"Hold on Taruto I have some more lines to complete before I'll use the "Daikatana"."

"Well say those lines already."

"Not until they get up I want to see their reaction to my first line."

(Now the people who have face fallen react to that statement)

"Kish why did you have to respond to that joke?"

"It's a classic joke my kitten, a classic joke, also we have fear, some bald guy, and comfy chairs to our advantage." Though a stray Mint Echo shot came by and nearly hit the "Daikatana" "What the? Who said you could all transform without the readers seeing the fanservice?"

"Well the fanbase of this manga/anime are _mainly_ female…Kish."

"Taruto hold on to my Daikatana I need to teach the bird and cat a lesson."

(As Kish went off to fight Mint and Ichigo he was actually going to give the "Daikatana" to Pie but for some reason during the time Kish made that Spanish Inquisition joke he was fighting Lettuce and Zakuro.)

"…Sure leave me the "Daikatana" bastards…"

(Now at this point Pudding comes near Taruto in turn surprises him and he activates the "Daikatana" on accident in turn causing a typical flash of light we see everyone knocked out…sometime later we see everyone waking up to some surprise)

"Stupid monkey girl coming up right…" Taruto noticed that he wasn't in his body in fact he was in Puddings "Okay we need to get things straight, who is in whose body?"

Kish's body is the first to speak. "I don't believe this I Mint, stuck in one of the aliens bodies."

"Well at least I'm still human unlike you Lorikeet." As Ryou's body does a small snicker towards Mint who is stuck in Kish at this time.

(Just then both of the bodies they currently inhabit go after each other)

"Ichigo, Mint, stop this fighting now and don't wreck me and Kish's bodies all because of this, look let's just say our names in the bodies that their in ok."

"Mint" Kish's body said

"Taruto" Pudding's body said

"Pudding" Taruto's body is jumping up and down while saying it

"Kish" Mint's body said

"Lettuce" Pie's body said

"Pie" Lettuce's body said

"Keiichiro" Zakuro's body said

"Zakuro" Keiichiro's body said

"Ryou" Ichigo's body said

"Ichigo" Ryou's body said

"…Stupid Daikatana…" As Kish/Mint said.

End Ch.1

(If you didn't get that part let me tell you who's who. Persona/Body)

Taruto/Pudding

Pudding/Taruto

Ryou/Ichigo

Ichigo/Ryou

Mint/Kish

Kish/Mint

Lettuce/Pie

Pie/Lettuce

Keiichiro/Zakuro

Zakuro/Keiichiro

A/N: Some explaining might be needed for this fic…as I stated in this the disclaimer this is just going to be an experiment in bin switching, which more than two people swapping at the same time, also to explain why the device that switched everyone's body was called the "Daikatana" well see I was watching TV and saw this and thought that would be some decent gaming style humor. Now for the Spanish Inquisition joke…I'll explain next chapter.


	2. Irritating Stick

Bin Switch

Ch. 2: Irritating Stick

By Hiro Konobu

"Well I didn't know that this fic would get off to a decent start, but anyway thanks for the reviews oh yeah by the way the Spanish Inquisition joke was based off a classic sketch comedy show known only as "Monty Python's Flying Circus", and I Hiro Konobu still only own Radio Hiro, and my fics, also to explain the "bin switch" all of the people will still be calling each other by the name of their original body unless otherwise stated."

(We join our hugely body swapped characters after that mishap at the end of the last chapter, and trying to make an agreement)

"Well this whole situation is going to be confusing and have we come to an agreement yet?" Ryou said still eyeing his new body.

"No we haven't, why, because even though I tried talking it over with my old body who Mint is in still doesn't want even after I've talked to her." Kish said.

"Thrice." Taruto said popping in on the conversation.

"Taruto…who asked you to pipe in?" Kish said as he turned to Taruto with an evil look in his face. "But anyway the full conclusion I've come to is that since Mint, Pudding, and Lettuce are in me and my comrades bodies…you will have to deal with our boss though Mint will…and we...unfortunately…will work at café mew mew for the time being…" Kish said with his head hanging down.

"Who is your boss anyway?" Mint asks Kish.

"You'll find out soon enough Mint...soon enough." Kish said

"Well for me, and Pudding, this is definitely going to take some getting use to…" As Lettuce eyes Pie body as Pudding is just jumping around randomly in Taruto's body.

"Well I did figure that you would do that in my body, 75 percent sure you would do that." Pie said towards Lettuce in his typical predicting fashion and adjusting Lettuce's glasses.

"Pie since you are in Lettuce's body you really shouldn't be talking about predictabilities since that's what only your body does whenever you're in certain situations, besides, people will think it's strange for someone predicting stuff all the time." Taruto tells Pie all of that with a slight shock from the rest of the gang, though Pudding glomps Taruto in his body after that.

"Taruto I didn't know you could speak big words like that. Na Do Da." Pudding says as she glomps Taruto in her original body.

"Okay this has gone on long enough besides me and Ichigo decided off screen that the aliens who were switched into the mews are going to have work at café mew mew for now."

"Well can't we just switch back with that thing that switched us?" Ichigo says

"Well unfortunately the thing which we call a "Daikatana"…is broken as I'm holding it right now." Kish says as he's holding two pieces of the "Daikatana" which was originally one.

(Now a proverbial "what" is heard from the group after they find out the thing is broken)

"Well then I guess what I said earlier sticks then now doesn't it." Ryou says

"True…but that does mean I get to boss you around for a change." Ichigo says with an evil grin.

"…Crap…to say a line that usually appears in most of this authors fics…let's just get the story moving along…"

(As the author tries to move the story along we see that somehow after an hour passed with a scene skip Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding are on Kish's spaceship trying to get used to the accommodations left to them before "Kish's boss" calls Mint.)

"So this is the aliens spaceship it's very roomy so to speak." Lettuce says as she eyes the area.

"Though not as roomy as mine…" Mint says while looking around.

"Excuse I'm going to check "Tar-Tar's" room...If I can find it. Na No Da." Pudding just skips along as she tries to find "Tar-Tar's" room.

(Now as Pudding leaves to find Taruto's room we see Lettuce off on her own trying to read some of the books that were laid out by a couch which she is sitting on)

"Okay…I guess I'm left to my own intentions now aren't I." Mint says when she found her two friends left her side. "Now what to do?" As that was said somehow she was transported to where Deep Blue was.

"Hello Kish it's me Deep Blue the "Urban Tumbleweed"." Deep Blue says sort of comically.

Let's see how could I respond to that? Mint think for bit then comes up with something. "Ooh a "Baldwin Brothers" reference…how obscure can you get."

"Don't play around…Mint I know you switched bodies with the real Kish."

"Well how do you know that I'm not Kish…so quickly?"

"Simply put one I watched the progress on a flat-screen TV and the author told me…" Deep Blue says.

"Stupid author…" Mint says while sweatdropped.

"By the way if you're thinking about injecting the author for him telling me about that…read Shaking Things Up Ch. Six because you can't, because Ichigo and OC did that to him!" Deep Blue says loudly.

Mint sweatdrops again "Anything else?"

"So what of the "Daikatana"?"

"It…broke." Mint says Sheepishly

"Now I guess those damn scientists are going have to deal with being young and evil mews…that and the fact I can't have julienne fries now, but seeing that this is a Hiro…wait I used that in the first act of the first chapter…I'll just do what I was going to do." Deep Blue sighs after he says this.

"Well what about a device to switch us back?" Mint says worriedly.

"I have thought about making a get this a "Daikatana XP"." Deep Blue says jokingly. "Seriously though it's truthfully called the "Daikatana 1.5" we're nearly done testing this device out though it hasn't been tested on an actual people…"

"When will you have it done?" Mint asks

"Next chapter." Deep Blue says

Mint facefaults after that "Why the next chapter?"

"Thought it could be funny little banter to the readers." Deep Blue says

(Now we scene skip to where we see the aliens and other mews dealing with working at café mew mew…ok it's the next day and their working there)

"You know Kish, who knew Ichigo could be so bossy in my body I'm telling you I would never be that bossy to her." Ryou says as he's cleaning up some of the trash around café mew mew.

"Maybe she just wanted to act bossy for a change." Kish says to Ryou.

(A/N: Ok to explain the body switch part here I'm going to be using these '' quotation marks when a the bodies name in question is said.)

" 'Ichigo' could you please get these orders to tables, 14, and 15, 'Mint' 18, and 5, 'Lettuce' 13, and 1, 'Pudding' 3, and 18, and 'Zakuro' 15, and 6 ok."

"…I knew not knowing the exact places of the tables one day would get me." 'Ichigo' says shaking 'her' head.

"What do you mean?" 'Mint' asks 'Ichigo'.

"Well I set up the tables for a certain way for a certain game I played while I was in America, but for the love of "Sega" I don't know what it was but I knew it was released in 1995."

(Now 'Ichigo' and 'Mint' go off to get the orders at this point and we skip to the other three and see what they're doing a couple minutes later after the orders were served)

"I tell you Pie…er…'Lettuce' that last scene was one of the sorriest excuses to put an in-joke to an old game…but anyway how long do you think it will be before we have to do the obligatory fanservice transformation?" 'Pudding' says to Lettuce.

"I'm guessing next chapter but knowing…wait that day he was sick…" 'Lettuce' says while confusing 'Pudding' immensely.

"…I'm not using that "Katamari Damacy" joke again…what a strange thing to say…I'll just say off screen you got high…what another strange thing to say." 'Pudding' says while she walks off.

(Though for some reason we see 'Ichigo' just doing work as usual and 'Zakuro' coming up to 'Ichigo' about to chew her out for a short time)

"Keiichiro…er…'Ichigo'…you know we wouldn't be in this horribly written body swap mess in the first place if you hadn't forced me to see if they could guess a silly riddle."

"It's not a silly riddle bit!" 'Ichigo' yells at 'Zakuro'

"You want to make something of it 'Ichigo' then let's go outside."

"Okay…flasher wolf!" 'Ichigo' says obviously making a bad play off of another game character

"…You know the phrase goes flasher cat like how you are and trying to make a bad play off of the "Darkstalkers" series of games." 'Zakuro says while shaking 'her' head.

(Now they go out side but before they even get one punch off 'Ryou' and 'Keiichiro' just blatantly tell them some things)

"Hey 'Zakuro' if you even think about getting any type of blemish, bruise, blood and/or anything else I swear I will beat you down six ways to Sunday, and call you by your dub name as well." 'Keiichiro' says with a menacing grin towards both 'Ichigo' and 'Zakuro' we see that 'Ryou' is also doing this too.

"…Crap…" Is what both 'Ichigo' and 'Zakuro' say before going back inside café mew mew.

(A/N: Sorry for that confusing bit anyway on with the last part of the story.)

I don't see why I can't just send a Kirema Anima after them this chapter…wait I forgot all three of my minions are in those girls' bodies, oh well but I'm still going to laugh off screen when they do have to transform, oh yeah I almost forgot the customary nosebleed when I do watch a transformation, and maybe I don't need someone known as "Sketch Turner" to figure out that blatant use of a gaming code, but anyway now I must see if my now evil mew injected scientists completed the "Daikatana 1.5". Till next chapter readers…sayanora."

End Ch.2

"Well…I think Deep Blue explained some references in the chapter but for the things that wasn't explained in his monologue or in the first chapter Taruto says a couple lines from that sketch show I mentioned in the disclaimer...and thanks again for the reviews."


	3. Orange Crush

Bin Switch

Ch. 3: Orange Crush

By Hiro Konobu

"Well this is the final installment of the Bin Switch to be honest I had wanted this fic to be only three parts so I wouldn't have a problem with any details about "bin switching" if the fic went long…(Though anyone else is welcome to try to go further with the idea)…but I only own my fics and all other stuff are copyright to their owners even the name of the chapter title."

(Starts at café mew mew this time after work and when they've already closed shop for the day, also to explain the bodies here I'm using these "" to do so when addressing the body in outside the other "" sorry if this is confusing.)

"Well this is going to somewhat shock everyone but I just remembered I had a lunch date with my boyfriend, Mark today." "Ryou" tells "Ichigo" this and well the expected shock reaction comes out...sort of.

"…Ichigo I thought I told you to dump him a while back besides the people who write fanfics in this area hate the Ichigo/Mark pairing…" "Ichigo" says to "Ryou".

"Well the author thought it could be good for some lame humor." "Ryou" tells "Ichigo"

(Everyone sweatdrops at that last statement)

"Aside from the lame author related humor attempt we really need think about how we go about…oh wait I think that was explained in the last chapter…sort of." As "Pudding" says before a card of some sort falls down from the blue, though "Mint" picks it up and reads it"

(As "Mint" reads it says hello this is the author Hiro Konobu trying to explain the daily routine you'll have to go through well Ichigo who is in Ryou's body along with Zakuro who is still in Keiichiro's body must do some DNA research. Ryou who is in Ichigo's body will have to go on said lunch date with Ichigo's sometimes boyfriend Mark...though the author prefers the IchigoXRyou pairing. Meanwhile Kish who is in Mint's body shall be doing her ballet lesson, however if it's cancelled you will end up spending time at her mansion. Taruto who is in Pudding's body has to do her usual street acts. Though Pie who is still in Lettuce's body just shall go to the library, and Keiichiro who is in Zakuro's body must deal with her job…today is a new restaurant that's opening that has a reference to a DDR song that is all.)

"What a weird way for the author to skimp on some very vital story bits." "Mint" says

"But now I know what we have to go through in their daily lives now don't we?" "Lettuce" says to everyone.

"No we very much do not know what goes on in the other's lives including this somewhat cliché "bin switch" that's very confusing." "Zakuro" says towards "Lettuce"

"Well said, though be sure not to screw up my career Keiichiro. If you do then…well you don't want to know what will happen to your body." "Keiichiro says menacingly to "Zakuro"

"You know Ichigo I really don't think I've ever seen Zakuro like that ever." "Ichigo" says to "Ryou"

("Ryou" just nods as everyone goes off to do what he or she needed to do we skip over to where the real Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding was and…wait a minute this time all three are talking to Deep Blue.)

"So Deep Blue person why did you want to see us? Na No Da." "Taruto" says to Deep Blue.

"Yeah I just want to know as well." "Pie" says to Deep Blue.

"Well that's because I know that your not the real Pie and Taruto." Deep Blue says.

"How could you tell?" "Kish" says to Deep Blue

"First I noticed that "Taruto" was jumping up and down very hyper and saying Na No Da constantly, and the thing with "Pie" I noticed there was a lot more shyness abound so I would know because his personality is more cold and sort of a loner like Zakuro, also it's because I'm a super computer that can beat chess champions, so obviously I would know if something was wrong." Deep Blue says somewhat jokingly to the three, and confusing them and probably the readers too.

"Ok what was that all about?" "Pie" asks Deep Blue.

"Sorry Lettuce I was reading a computer history magazine that a computer named Deep Blue beat some chess champ thought it could be a good joke. Deep Blue says with an obvious grin on his face. Computer jokes aside I have the "Daikatana 1.5" fixed up and ready to go."

"Great, when can we go and get our correct bodies back, for some reason I get the feeling that were going to have to wait a while before we actually do switch back?"

"Well maybe cause of a prolonged body switch clause that states that the people switched have to deal with the other's life before going back to the original body though I've been reading one of the author's fics that pokes fun at the direct body switch clause." Deep Blue says.

"Really…" "Kish" says sarcastically

"Really Mint, as Deep Blue says, anyway let's just wait to attack till everyone else who got switched deals with everything they have to deal with." Deep Blue says towards the three.

"Well what do we do while waiting for the daily lives of everyone to conclude? Na No Da." "Taruto" asks Deep Blue.

"Well I bought this "Advance Wars: Dual Strike" game not too long ago so let's play it though I have dibs on Andy." Says Deep Blue while bringing out the game.

"At least we get a fun game to play while waiting and even trying to make another reference to "Advance Wars: Dual Strike" by way of the author." "Kish" says.

"Dibs on Sami." "Pie" says.

(Now we go right back to where "Ichigo" is waiting for Mark to come)

"Stupid Ichigo having an idiot for a boyfriend, still I haven't met him however so I think my impression on him could change..."

(Just then Mark comes up right after that statement and trips on "Ichigo's" leg and "Ichigo" thinks about Mark for a bit)

Even though this is the first bit with that fool my first impression of him is that he is a complete fool…like the author…

"Hello Ichigo how are you today?" Mark says to "Ichigo."

"I'm fine…uhh…why do you ask." "Ichigo" says to Mark.

"You know were going to just go out and eat lunch today." As Mark replies back to "Ichigo"

"Okay so let's go already." Now as "Ichigo" goes off with Mark we go back to café mew mew to the real Ichigo and Zakuro just really doing nothing in all actuality.

(A/N: For this part I won't use the quotation marks to signify the body that they're speaking from though I'm going to apologize for making everything confusing.)

"So Zakuro what do you think about the author trying to flaw most of the situations were put due to this huge body swap?" As Ichigo had asked Zakuro about this.

"I really don't know because all we have to do is sit here and do almost nothing." Zakuro says to Ichigo.

"Why's that?" Ichigo says to Zakuro.

"Well we have to look at some stuff in Ryou's and Keiichiro's lab." Zakuro mentioned to Ichigo.

"Oh you're right, let's go." Ichigo says before heading off

(Though as they got there they didn't know the password...however they tried to get in via many comical ways but we skip over to "Ichigo" and Mark…somehow Mark is seamlessly lost truthfully they've trying to find it for seven minutes at this point)

"Mark I would really think you wouldn't be this air headed and walk past the café that you wanted to eat lunch there five times already."

"Sorry Ichigo just tired from watching a Ranma ½ marathon last night only got an hour sleep before coming here." Mark says to "Ichigo"

Well that can explain his Ryoga like disposition currently. "Ichigo" thinks "Well are we ever going to find the place maybe I should take the map and..." Before "Ichigo" can even finish the statement Mark interrupts "her".

"Uhh Ichigo I think I can handle this myself even if I get myself eternally lost."

Why did I have to get switched with Ichigo, and have to deal with her air-headed boyfriend.

(Now after both Mark and Ichigo say their lines we see a bluish-black limo pass by the two with "Mint" inside going to deal with a possible ballet lesson while being driven there by "Mint's" driver.)

Sure I do get the rich girls' body but I have to deal with her very girlish ballet lessons which isn't sweet. As a sort of angry Kish who is mint's body thinks about his situation that he's in right now.

"Miss Mint we are nearing that studio where we do ballet. Do you want me too get you something while your in there?" "Mint's" driver says.

"No I'm good…say did Capcom have any say on why you don't have a name driver?" "Mint" asks.

"Not exactly, though Capcom are afraid of going over three with any of their gaming series."

"Got it, although that's a good theory right there driver." Mint says before a sudden stop shocks her."

"Were here, have fun at you ballet lesson miss Mint." Now the Driver begins to leaves "Mint" at the door of said place that "she" had to go to…fortunately for most…_mainly the fangirls of Kish_…the class wasn't cancelled and he goes in is left somewhat speechless.

Wow there are a lot of girls in here. As "Mint" thinks to himself.

(As "Mint" just gets ready to start the lesson we have to skip to the actual lesson part and Kish thought of something as well)

Stupid author always trying to use plot holes to move the story along. "Oh well I wonder what that teacher was going to teach the real Mint today."

(The teacher comes out after "Mint" makes an abused reference to the author and tells them all sorts of things now "Mint" is feeling a bit sheepish, however in some strange way "Mint" was doing well surprisingly though I'll leave what else that happens to the readers)

"Now I wonder what the real Pudding would do in this situation?" As "Pudding" tries to think of an idea on what Pudding would always do whenever she does street performances though a few minutes later he figures it out.

"It's amazing what this girl has in her pockets, what's even more amazing is how I'm doing this." As "Pudding" finds out while spinning a couple plates while somehow juggling some other stuff by way the legs.

(Though while that was going on we see Mark and Ichigo pass by "Pudding" somehow there still lost thanks to Mark)

"Don't worry I know this restaurant is around here somewhere" Mark says as he's unable to find the restaurant.

I really don't get what Ichigo sees in that idiot. Is what "Ichigo" thinks "Hey Mark I think I found the thing you were looking for by the way it's called wasn't it called "Spin The Disc" points to where the establishment that Mark missed so many times.

"Oh I see that author is making references again this time to his favorite DDR song." As Mark follows "Ichigo" into the place only for a surprise.

"What the? "Lettuce"…"Zakuro" how in the name of milk and cream did you get here?"

"Well "Ichigo" I was just reading in the library when "Zakuro" showed up to invite me to this grand opening here in "Spin The Disc" in which she's doing some sort of publicity stunt, and by the way you humans do have interesting food." "Lettuce" says while drinking some tea.

"Well "Lettuce" where's "Zakuro"?" "Ichigo" says to Lettuce.

"I think your so-called boyfriend is pawing over Zakuro with all of those other men." As we see "Lettuce" pointing over where "Zakuro" is, and Ichigo is asking for a camera to take a picture of Mark actually touching Zakuro which he's doing.

"There, but then again even with Keiichiro who is currently in Zakuro's body, and he's doing a good job of emulating Zakuro's personality." "Ichigo" says to Lettuce.

(As Ichigo and Lettuce begins to banter on about this we skip to the "aliens" and Deep Blue playing the aforementioned game mentioned earlier in this fic)

"Well "Kish" be prepared to get owned by my Super CO technique of Andy "Hyper Upgrade!" oh yeah to those haven't played Advance Wars: Dual Strike the "Hyper Upgrade" allows me to repair my units and give them a firepower and movement bonus Deep Blue says loud and ends up defeating "Kish's" army by destroying all of "his" units.

"Well I'm out, just goes to show you can't use Kanbei effectively unless you have lots and lots of money." "Kish" says.

"Deep Blue You know you made a very tactical error in your strategy, why you remember why it takes so long to build up Sami's CO power don't you? Here it is "Victory March!" "Pie" says out loud while capturing Deep Blue's Base is captured immediately and we see "Pie" snickering.

"Now I can see why you acted a little OOC, at that time Lettuce I forgot Sami's ability "Victory March" also known as the "one day capture technique" it can be deadly if used correctly. Deep Blue says while thinking about what he could do better next time. "Anyway while that was going on I found out that you can attack the mews now if need be it or we could play another…" Before Deep Blue finished that line the "aliens" left him and took the "Daikatana 1.5" to try and finish out this fic.

(About an hour later we see all five of the "mews" just walking with "Ryou" and "Keiichiro" for some reason, though I'm thinking all of them just used there own plot hole to get back here)

"So "Ichigo" how was Mark?" "Ryou" asks "Ichigo" about this.

"Oh I think you should find that out later Mark was acting weird, and me "Lettuce" and "Zakuro" were at this new restaurant called "Spin The Disc" complete with the music from the song." "Ichigo" tells "Ryou".

"Interesting, at least it was better than doing some sort of dance in Mint's body." "Mint" then lowers "her" head after saying that.

"By the way me and "Keiichiro" did have a very comical time trying to get into your lab...unsuccessfully." "Ryou" says while "Keiichiro" just nods.

"You know I was about to just go off on you trying to enter my lab without permission, but since you couldn't open it I'll lay off on you." "Ichigo" says to Ryou".

"Yeah but I found out for myself, that if the whole world domination/environmental thing doesn't work I could always go into show business like Zakuro."

"Don't try to upstage me if you do decide on that when we get our bodies back." Keiichiro says.

"However if not…" "Zakuro" says with a grin before getting an even more menacing grin from "Keiichiro".

(After the proverbial day in the life talk was done, who should appear but those three "aliens" who show with the "Daikatana 1.5")

"You know we still want our bodies back even after your boss had a copy of real fun game." "Kish" says.

"It was, I snuck into his headquarters and did the "one day capture technique" on him." "Pie" says.

"Exactly! Na No Da." "Taruto" says

"Now give us the "Daikatana" so we can all switch back." "Mint" says to the "aliens"

"Not yet I think what all five of you must do…" "Kish" says to "Mint" with a smirk the other two "aliens" also smirking.

"…Shoot…well I guess we have no choice…Mew Mew Ichigo Metamorphosis" As "Ichigo" said as the other "Mews" follows suit to that and the fanservice during the transformation sequence.

"That felt weird especially the cat ears and tail that sprouted out and this pink skirt like outfit." "Ichigo" said.

"Yeah well these wolf ears, tail and purple outfit feel weird too." "Zakuro" said.

(While the other "mews" did basically the same thing eyeing over the animal parts and the color coordinated outfit while the girls who got swapped with the guys in the first chapter, and Deep Blue is also laughing off screen, though while the laughing goes on "Mint" gets angry.)

"You know even though I would think how they would feel in this situation…Mint Echo" "Mint" said as she actually said the right attack of Mint nearly hitting "Kish".

"You think I would fall for my own attack really you think...nah…" "Kish" said

"Besides are we really going to mimic the change in the first chapter?" "Taruto" said.

(Though after that was said some "Pudding" just jumped up and pounced "Taruto" in the same way done in the first chapter, and the stereotypical flash...this time silver encases the whole area, also I think most people would know what happens after a flash)

"Like with all stereotypical body or bin switch fanfictions whenever a flash is done everyone is back in there own body is everyone back in their own body." Taruto said

(Now everyone except Kish and Zakuro, because they got knocked out during the flash are happy to be back in there own bodies, and sometime later we saw Ichigo broke up with Mark, Mint, Pudding, and Lettuce getting back to their way of normal life…for them at least, we also see Keiichiro and Ryou reworking the password we also heard that Pie got challenged to the game referenced so many times in this fic now we skip to one more scene with Ichigo, Mint, and Zakuro before this fic ends.)

"You know it's very interesting being in someone else shoes for sometime even if it was in a boy." Ichigo said while Zakuro and Mint just nod their heads.

"Yeah I also found out about some things I really didn't want to know about the aliens." Mint said while Zakuro and Mint nod their heads as well.

"I've learned that comical ways to get passwords are not the best way to go for certain things I think Mint would know a little bit about it." Zakuro said.

"Hey I've noticed something Zakuro you've been acting a little less like a loner these past two weeks." Ichigo said.

"Though I've noticed that you have been warming up to me a little bit more than you normally do, because usually you just shove me away." Mint said before walking off with Ichigo, though when they leave a laugh is heard that isn't Zakuro's but Kish's.

(Skip to spaceship for one last line thought by Zakuro)

I swear that alien is going to die for hijacking my body like that!

End Fic

"To explain why there was so many references to Advance Wars: Dual Strike like the "CO's" like Sami, Kanbei, and Andy and the Super CO power references, I'm currently obsessed with that game which also explains the title which is a tag technique from the same game, and also explains why it took so long to get this done aside from college work."


End file.
